Eternal Darkness
by YTK
Summary: Just when Sora found the Door to the Light Riku is stolen again by the Darkness. 27 years pass and Sora finds Riku again. But something is wrong, very wrong.On haitusI'm never going to update this, am I?
1. ChapterOne

-

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, person came along and said,  
"I'll make a great RPG and name it Kingdom Hearts."  
But, sadly, I'm not that person so I sit in the middle of the night; killing my eyes just to write these stories we call fan fiction.

**A/N:** I'm only eleven, so leave this poor, young soul alone.

-

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 1

By Paopu Dreamer

-

_**K**airi sat on Riku's paopu tree, staring at the sky as the sun started to set. She jerked her head forward, as if she had whiplash. She looked at the sea as it reflecting the colors of the sky. She reached into her empty pocket and whispered,_

_"I'll wait for the day you come back and give back my lucky charm. I'll wait, Sora, I'll wait..."_

_Kairi said that not knowing that the day Sora would come back would be sooner then she thought._

-

_"...Take care of her..."_

Sora slowly closed the door as he held back the tears. He jumped back and raised the Keyblade. The tip of the blade glowed as a light surrounded the doors to Kingdom Hearts. It slowly faded away and Sora wished that Riku were by his side...

Sora woke with a start, his eyes slightly wide. He blinked a few times as he brushed off the blades of grass that were clinging onto his black jacket. The rising sun framed the surrounding hills and trees with a golden glow. Goofy's soft snores were the only thing Sora could hear. Donald drooled, mixing his saliva with the morning dew. Following the winding path had taken a lot of energy out of them so sleeping was like living in heaven.

Sora tilted his head back to scan the clear blue sky. He sighed as he turned to wake up Donald and Goofy. They grumbled and turned over as Sora poked them. Sora started to grumble himself. He cast a weak Thunder spell on both of them. Donald jumped up and looked like he was about to yell at Sora but stopped to yawn. Goofy just got up, eyes half open. Sora walked up to the path where he was suddenly"greeted" by Heartless. With one swift movement the Heartless were nothing more than a black wisp of smoke, quickly fading, like always.

Sora continued down the path with dewdrops on his face, staring up at the sky, just wishing they'd find the door to the Light sooner.

Sora looked up at the sky. You could easily tell he was thinking. He said something under his breath.

"Wha-" Donald began.

"In two weeks, Kairi turns 15, in three months Riku turns 16,"

Sora answered Donald's unfinished question,

"and in five months I turn 15, too..."

Sora was going to say something else but his voice trailed off. A large door towered over them.

_The door to the Light_.

Push or pull? Sora didn't know which. The only thing he did know was the door was _locked_. They tried everything but nothing worked. Sora fell to his knees, shaking with sobs.

_Is this how it's going to end?_

Tears fell on his hands as he yelled out,

"I won't let it end this way!"

Sora tilted his head back to look at the sky like he had done so many times. The sky seemed to go on forever. Is it going to take forever to get Riku then return to Destiny Islands, where Kairi waited?

With shaking hands, Sora grabbed the Keyblade, thinking of attacking the door again knowing the weapon would just go through, but once he touched the hilt, the blade started to glow.

They heard a small _click_. It echoed in the silence.

The door was **open**.

Sora ran to the door as it creaked open.Everything felt wrong to Sora.In the mist of Kingdom Hearts was black smoke, which the Heartless left behind when they were destroyed. Therelied the King,completely covered inblood, his Golden Keyblade stuck in his chest, like a flag pole.On the floor, besides the King, was Riku. He sat like he was a lifeless doll and his chin was resting on his chest. Sora was about to step in but Riku's head shot up, his eyes a dark, lifeless shade of blue.

With his lips barely moving, Riku whispered, his voice empty of emotion and his eyes a blood red,

"Following your Heart may not always be the answer… Beware of what you believe in…"

With that, Riku faded away.

Suddenly, Sora felt a cold, unseen hand go through his back and grabbed his Heart. He was pulled back. He felt worlds rush by and he landed on one.

_Destiny Islands_.

-

I edited the story, combined the first 4 chapters and now you have longer chapters. So now chapter 5 is chapter 2. Thanks for pointing out the chapters were to short and useless but I almost doubt this is any better.

Thanks for all the reviews from whoever reviewed and their reviews got deleted because I removed some chapters.

You see that purple button down there? It says "**FEED ME!**"

(I'm always looking for another hug from you, Riku!)

.:..:Paopu-chan:..:.


	2. ChapterTwo

---

Disclaimer:

"I'll make a game," a person once proclaimed. "It shall be about a boy named Sora who had friends name Riku and Kairi…"

Dear reader, I'm _not_ this person who proclaimed that he'll/she'll make a game about Sora and his friends. I did _not_ think up the Keyblade and its many forms. And I did not think up Riku's **sexy** body.

That came out of nowhere. But it's true, I guess. Riku has a _hot_ body. (This is coming from an eleven-year-old! But it's normal, right? Is it!? **IS IT!?!?**) Must stop thinking about his body…-drool-

On with the story!

---

**C**_hapter_ 2

---

_"Sora? Do you remember the day you came back?"_

_With a grin, Sora answered, "Of course, Kairi, of course." With that he suddenly remembered. His grin turned into a frown. That day was a blessing and a curse..._

---

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned around to face him. "Sora!" She slid of the Paopu tree and ran towards him, her arms wide open ready for a hug.

As they embraced, Kairi whispered, "Do you still have my lucky charm, Sora?"

Sora ended the hug and held Kairi's shoulders at arm length and said, with his trademark grin, "Is that all you care about?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key chain and handed it to her. When Kairi touched the key chain it gave off a small glow.

Kairi stared as the glow grew brighter, "What's happening!?" They raised a hand to shield their eyes when the light became to strong to bare, their other hand still on Kairi's star shaped good luck charm. With a small flash the light started to fade away but that wasn't the end. Kairi looked up at the night sky to see it was raining what seem to be large balls of _fire_.

Sora scanned the sky. Not only was it raining fire, some one was falling among the burning flames.

As Sora scanned the sky, Kairi was staring at her left wrist. There was a gift. It was half of a wooden star, with a hole in the middle so a sting would be able to pass through it and the yellow paint has just started to fade and peel. She couldn't remember whom it was from. All she remembered was whoever gave it to her had told her,

_"Keep it. That way, we'll always be together. Even if we're two completely different people, I want you to think of us as friends."_

But, right now, that half of a star was pointing to something. Whatever the star was pointing to it was clearly under the sand. Kairi followed the small piece of wood as if it was a compass. When the charm went limp, Kairi fell to her knees and Sora had finally noticed Kairi had left his side. She dug her hands deep into the sand until her hands made contact with something solid. Kairi wrapped her fingers around the object. She pulled out of the sand.

It was a wooden box. On the side, it was engraved pictures of roses and stars and on top was an engraving just deep enough to fit Kairi's star shaped charm. Kairi tried opening it but failed.

_The charm..._

Sora fell to his knees beside Kairi as she fitted her charm into the box. Slowly, the box opened just a crack. Through the small crack, a Light leaked through. They forgot about the raining fire as they watched the Light turn into the thin, spidery hands of Shadows. Kairi and Sora stood there as the Shadows grabbed their hands.

_The eyes will close…_

---

Kairi didn't have the charm in the game. (Duh! It's not like I have to say so.)

How was the day Sora came back a curse? I won't tell. It won't come till later in a far away chapter. Maybe. It might be never.

---

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed-**

xBr0kEnB0tTle

Crimson-Eyed-Angel99(and Riku)

Dark-Linkia

ZTX

Destinychild100

Riku's Only Gurl

.:..:_Paopu-chan_:..:.


	3. ChapterThree

_---_

_I was walking down the street one day when it hit me: I _didn't_ own Kingdom Hearts. Then I laughed my head off and decided to do this chapter because **IT'S JANUARY 1, 2005!!!! Yay!!! WOOT!!!**_

---

_Chapter 3_

---

Sora and Kairi closed their eyes for a minute and opened them to fine thin black fingers wrapped around their hands. The dark hands wrapped around Sora's hands retreated back to the wooden box. But the black substance around Kairi's hands tightened its grip around her pale, delicate hands. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to speak in voices that clearly weren't her own.

_"This world in it's true form…"_

"_A world without you…"_

"_This is none of your concern…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Are these the answers you were looking for?"_

_"You are the source of all Heartless…"_

All that tumbled out in the span of two seconds.

"K-Kairi!?"

Sora reached out, his hands giving off a soft glow. The black hands, once again, retreated into the box. Kairi fainted, softly falling on the sandy ground.

Sora looked up as he heard footfalls to see a red haired teenager. His black overcoat fluttered in the wind, his eyebrows were furrowed for hate of the salty ocean air, and his lips were twisted in a small grin. He let out a soft chuckle,

"So…You've found it?"

"Who are you?"

The red haired Nobody stroked his face where the markings where under his eyes.

"Axel. Why? Anyways, you've found it. Congrats."

"What do you mean?" Sora stood up.

"You've found it. The box." Axel stepped forward and a blond kid, around Sora and Kairi's age, jumped in front of Sora and Kairi, shielding them from Axel's view. Sora soon noticed the blond was wielding _two_ Keyblades and his hair was almost a light brown.

Axel bowed his head, wondering if he should attack. Then his head shot back up with his lips in a small smirk and red, circular weapons with spikes emerging in four different areas in his hands. A circle of fire appeared around the two fighters leaving Sora, Kairi, and the box out of the fight.

"I won't let you get to Sora!" the Duel Wielder yelled as he launched an attack at Axel. When the Duel Wielder was just inches from Axel's face, the red hair teenager disappeared, along with the wooden box. The Blond growled as the ring of fire turned into smoke. He put his weapons by his sides and, like the other one, disappeared.

Kairi woke up with a start, coughing. As soon she cleared her mind, she felt her wrist and when she found nothing there she let out a sob.

"My charm! It's gone! And he gave it to me!" Kairi wailed.

Kairi paused. "I think it was… Riku.


	4. ChapterFour

-

Well, welcome back! I've missed you guys. I wanna give you all a hug! –hugs you- I've decided to add a chapter just because. Even if it says it's on hiatus.

**Disclaimer:** I pressed my face against the television screen trying to get into the game. When I get into Kingdom Hearts and hug Riku, I'll own Kingdom Hearts.

-

**_C_**hapter **4**

-

"What do you mean 'Riku'?" Sora stared straight into Kairi's eyes.

"I-I'm not sure." Kairi looked away. Sora's look was scaring her.

"Maybe he gave it to me. Maybe he didn't. I'm not sure, Sora. It can be anyone."

"But I want to know who this anyone is!"

"Look, Sora! It's not like I had a boyfriend before I met you!" A small fire burned in Kairi's eyes. "let's drop it. I want to go home," she muttered as she calmed down.

"Alright, Kairi…"

-

"I have the box, Marluxia," Axel chuckled as he suddenly appeared in Castle Oblivion. "And you said it wasn't even in that world."

Marluxia studied his fingernails.

"Good for you, Axel. You can report to DiZ now. You may want to check on Larxene. She came back," he said flatly.

"Really? She came back even after her loss to the Keyblade master?" Axel responded as he flickered and disappeared.

-

"Oh, DiZ!" Axel sang to the shadows. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Axel, I swear I'll rip your head off the next time you do that," DiZ grunted.

"Di!" Axel began and stopped as DiZ gripped his throat and pressed him against the wall.

"I have the box! The box!" he wheezed.

DiZ's eyes widened. "What?"

"The box! The one that has his Heart! His Soul! Everything we need!" Axel struggled to say. He slid down the stone wall as he was let go. As he regained his breath, he reached into his cloak to get the wooden box. DiZ snatched the box as soon as it was in his reach and fingered the edges.

"We _shall_ awaken the Darkness," he chuckled.

-

**A/N:** For the people who actually played Chain of Memories, you should know Axel is more serious and DiZ is kinder. Maybe. He was nice to Riku.

**Thanks to all you people who reviewed to the last chapter.**


End file.
